Bang, Boom, Splat!
Bang, Boom, Splat! (stylised as Eddworld's Bang, Boom, Splat!) is a game developed by Edd Gould and Psycosis set in the Eddsworld universe. It was uploaded to Newgrounds and DeviantArt on July 26, 2008. The game appeared as a physical arcade game in Fun Dead, and on Tord's control panel in The End (Part 2). Plot Edd was reading the newspaper when he saw an advertisement asking for testers to test a new drug. Edd goes over to the research lab and he is given a pill and a glass of water. He swallows the pill and chugs it down with Coca-Cola. The Doctor tries to tell him that swallowing the pill and Coke at the same time is a harmful combination, but it's too late. Edd's vision goes crazy and he starts seeing the Doctor as a devil. He pulls out a gun and the game starts. After beating all the main levels, a scene shows where Edd's vision finally clears. A policeman tackles him and he is put in a straitjacket. They stick him into a police car to be taken to the asylum. As the car drives off, a real monster appears in front of Edd and he freaks out. Gameplay The game is mostly a shooting gallery-type game so it's based on the score you get on the levels. The mouse is used to aim while the clicking is used to shoot. When you run out of ammo, you press R to reload. You have to shoot the targets indicated by the level's starting screen and avoid shooting the other targets the starting screen says not to shoot. In order to advance to next level, you must get a certain amount of points. Chaining together hits boost the combo. The higher the combo, the more points you get. At the end of the level, you can get special bonuses depending on what you did in the level. Playable characters *Edd- Edd is the main protagonist of the game, which you play as throughout the game. *Bing- When you enter the code to unlock Bing Mode (and turn Bing Mode on), you have unlocked Bing. Non-playable characters *Tord- Tord is non-playable, but he appears in various levels as a target the player must avoid shooting. When shot, he will cover himself. *Tom- Tom is also an avoided target. When shot, he will also shield himself. *Matt- When shot, he will grab onto his stomach and make a screaming motion with his mouth. Main Levels 'Level 1' Destroy as many demons as you can in the time limit! (A parody of Doom) 'Level 2' Shoot as many commies as you can in the time limit! Boris Grishenko appears in the elevator in the background, see the gallery picture of Level 2 to see it (A parody of the GoldenEye 007 video game). 'Level 3' Protect your home from a zombie invasion! 'Level 4' Stop the Behemoth of Terror before all is lost. Unlockable Levels 'Level 5' Rescue the neighbors in Level 1: Zombie Panic (parody of Zombies Ate My Neighbors). 'Level 6' Do you have what it takes to be an agent? Test your skills in Hogan's Alley! (parody of Hogan's Alley for NES) 'Level 7' Money is what I want, get as much coins as you can in the time limit! (Based on the Eddsworld short) 'Level 8' MC Tom is here to drop a bomb! Stop the press from taking photos! 'Level 9' Quench your thirst by shooting as much Cola cans as you can! 'Level 10' How good is your shooting? Find out in the shooting gallery! Gallery GameBangBoomSplatDemons.PNG|Level 1 GameBangBoomSplatSoldiers.PNG|Level 2 GameBangBoomSplatZombies.PNG|Level 3 GameBangBoomSplatMonster.PNG|Level 4 GameBangBoomSplat16Bit.PNG|Level 5 GameBangBoomSplat8Bit.PNG|Level 6 GameBangBoomSplatMoney.PNG|Level 7 MCTom.PNG|Level 8 GameBangBoomSplatGraffitiWall.PNG|Level 9 GameBangBoomSplatHall.PNG|Level 10 BhUKYXjCIAAfIj .png|Tom playing the game in Fun Dead. Screenshot 2019-04-27 at 4.03.05 PM.png|Level one on Tord's control panel from The End Extras Cheat Codes *'whysoserious'- Unlocks Silly Mode. (Countdown voice changes and the "Reload" icon changes to "Pimpmobile") *'chrisbingbong'- Unlocks "Bing Mode" (Game title changes to Bing, Boom, Splat! and you play as the evil director from Spares) *'telford'- Unlocks unlimited ammo. *'callumhowarth'- Unlocks all of the levels. Ways to unlock each level *'Level 2' - Complete Level 1 with at least 30000 points . *'Level 3' - Complete Level 2 with at least 40000 points. *'Level 4' - Complete Level 3 with at least 30000 points. *'Level 5' - Get bronze or higher in Levels 1 to 4. *'Level 6' - Get bronze or higher in Level 5. *'Level 7' - Get silver or higher in Levels 1 to 4. *'Level 8' - Get silver or higher in Level 7. *'Level 9' - Get at least 5 platinum scores. *'Level 10' - Get at least 6 platinum scores. Trivia *The game's theme song is I Monster's "The Blue Wrath", best known for being the opening theme of Shaun of the Dead. It was also used at the start of Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. *If you click the center of Edd's face while you're in a level, he pulls a silly face. **If you click on Zeke's face (in Level 5) he will make a silly face too. **Clicking on Bing's face while playing him will make him pull a mad evil face. ***If you click on Bing's face in Level 7, he will make a cute face. *On the intro video, the paper that Edd is reading says "Famous guy sleeps with poor girl (now rich)". **The newspaper also says on another page, "Some team won, the other team lost. Who actually cares, honestly?" *The preloader is a reference to the preloader of "Pico Day 2008" of Newgrounds. *On Level 2, the person in the elevator is Boris Grishenko from the Boris Grishenko Trailer. *On Level 3, the TV is playing Tom's Tales of Awesome, but no sound is heard. *On Level 6, the dog that comes out is the dog from the NES game Duck Hunt. *On Level 9, the graffiti on the brick wall says "LoL", "Paul wuz here", and "Psycosis is a fag". *If you don't defeat the Behemoth of Terror on Level 4 fast enough, a cutscene shows Edd getting crushed by the monster's foot *If you shoot at the television three times at level 3, the TV will turn off. *The bar at the bottom of the screen with Edd/Bing's face, ammo, score etc. is a parody of Doom. *In Bing mode, the title changes to Bing, Boom, Splat! (See cheat codes to do this) *This is the first and only game where Matt wears a purple hoodie under his green overcoat. *If you shoot the barrel in level 2, oil will come out of it. *Level 7 is a scene from Money (That's What I Want), and Edd's face on the bar is drawn the same as his appearance in the video. *On Bing Mode, you get to see what Bing looks like if he were in Money (That's What I Want). *The description of Level 8 is based off Tom's Tales of Brilliance's credits, where it states that MC Tom is here to drop a bomb (by bomb, he means song and that doesn't rhyme with Tom). *The pistol Edd uses looks extremely similar to the PP7 from the N64 game GoldenEye 007. *A 16-bit version in an arcade cabinet appears in Fun Dead, specifically level 3. *In The End (Part 2), Level 1 appears on one of Tord's control panels. *The code that is used to unlock Silly Mode, "whysoserious", may be a reference to one of the Joker's quotes in The Dark Knight, "Why so serious?". *On Level 8, Tom (also known as MC Tom) sings the outro song of Tom's Tales of Brilliance. External Links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt Category:Games